


Amusing Happenstance

by BumbleBooty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: chill killers are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Based on a chill Wraith encounter.





	Amusing Happenstance

This trial was strangely good to Quentin. He hadn’t been chased  _once_  the entire trial, saving his team mates several times before they met their ends for being too altruistic at the wrong time- or in Jake’s case, too much of a smartass while disabling hooks. 

Now it was just him and the Wraith, with only one gen done.

Well damn.

Creeping around the old preschool gave him an edge though, and Quentin wasn’t about to lose it. If he did the generator in the lower level, he knew he would be able to lose the killer in the school and  _hopefully_  find the hatch. If he was caught, Jake’s work sabotaging all the nearby hooks would give him enough time to escape. 

He crept down the stairs carefully, avoiding the third one down- it always creaked- and grinning to himself as he saw a chest beside Freddy’s old bed. He crept towards the chest, searching through it and pulling out a medkit. A quick check inside had him grinning. Not bad at all! At least enough for a full heal, and possibly another if he used it wisely. 

With the handle in a firm grasp, Quentin turned towards the gen- and ran face first into the Wraith’s cloaked chest. 

The concrete didn’t bode well for his ass, but the impact on his tailbone was easily ignored in favor or staring up at the killer with surprise and horror...

And maybe a bit of embarrassment. 

Meg would  _never_ let him live this down if she saw this.

On top of it all, The Wraith was standing in front of the only exit from the small alcove. 

Sighing, he simply stretched his legs out in front of him, setting the medkit aside and blowing a lock of hair from his eyes in mild self-annoyance. 

When the more he stared at the still-cloaked Wraith, he could faintly see the outline of the supernatural slayer. 

Whose shoulders were shaking in time with a quiet growling.

Was...

Was he fucking  _laughing_?!

Quentin’s cheeks flushed at the realization, and he couldn’t help the petulant glare that rose from him. “Oh come on, you don’t need to laugh at me! Anyone could have done it! Besides, why were you just creeping about down here? I know you didn’t follow me, the stairs didn't creak!”

Jesus fucking Christ where did this sudden bravery come from?!

He winced as the familiar toll of a bell echoed around him, revealing the  _still fucking laughing_  killer as it took a step... back? He was blocking the exit stairs, but a simple gesture with its head made Quentin’s own head tilt. 

Looking between the killer and the generator made Quentin nervous, but after the Wraith took another step back he got the message. 

Do the gen.

What was the worst that could happen? 

...Well, the usual, but...

Pushing himself to his feet- and grabbing his medkit- Quentin took a measured step towards the generator. The Wraith nodded, beginning to cloak itself before stopping halfway through. Kneeling before the Gen was a familiar comfort, even if it was a twisted one, and he found himself wishing for Feng's skills in gens.

Especially when his eyes drooped halfway through the repair, causing him to drop a wire and nearly burning himself in the resulting explosion.

The Wraith turned its head toward him, watching closely as Quentin sat back on his heels to rub his eyes with the heels of his palms. God, he needed a nap.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when the red stain washed over his back, and Quentin held still in anticipation of the skull of Azarov to come crashing down on his neck. After a handful of seconds, Quentin slowly looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with The Wraith. 

When had he gotten that close? 

The nod he received calmed him further, and Quentin found himself breathing a sigh when the killer left to investigate the walls of the basement. 

Then gen popped soon after, and Quentin stepped back. Should he run? 

_Well_ ** _duh_** _, he should run._  

But for some reason, he didn’t. It surprised himself as much as The Wraith, who rounded the corner seconds later to see him standing in the center of the basement. 

The killer nodded excitedly, spinning in a small circle. Quentin laughed, but rubbed his eyes again to try to wake himself up further. The Wraith moved toward the stairs, pausing to check on Quentin before climbing a few and turning again. 

Follow him, huh?

Quentin followed, earning himself another spin before The Wraith stepped on the creaky step. A brief pause had him looking down, then back to Quentin before tilting his head. 

...Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that little detail. 

The slight feeling of regret was easily brushed aside as he followed the growling killer around Springwood.  The growling continued as The Wraith looked around on the ground, before stopping completely and looking up toward the sky. 

The abrupt change in course led them to another gen, where The Wraith stood back to give Quentin room to work. Quentin knelt without hesitation this time, following the motions of fixing the gen as the killer ran wide circles around the fence. 

Quentin found himself giggling as The Wraith seemingly found a way to entertain himself by scooting ever so slowly in and out of view. 

Unable to resist the temptation, Quentin moved to the other side of the gen when The Wraith was concealed. The minor shuffling signaled The Wraith’s approached, so Quentin took this moment to act- carefully scooting out from behind the gen before quickly hiding once more. 

The Wraith quickly resumed his spot behind the fence, and after a few bouts of peek-a-boo he got another idea. He quickly crept behind the fence, following The Wraith as he moved toward the gen to find Quentin once more. It took several seconds for him to pause and turn around, jumping when he found Quentin so close to him. 

The survivor was quickly chased back to the gen, Azarov’s skull ringing as The Wraith smacked the half-finished gen before restarting his laps. When this gen was done, he was led to another, then another, then the final gen. 

Honestly, Quentin was having an absolute ball. He was trying to outrun The Wraith at any given time, trying to hide and see how long it would take for the Entity to get sick of the games and whisper his location into the killer’s ears. 

The exit gate was creaking open now, and he found himself unwilling to leave. 

So he opened the other gate.

Then searched a chest... or five. Then piled all the items into the middle of the road, taking the best items from each to create a super nice medkit to take with him. The Wraith eventually guided him over to a pallet, smacking it with his blade. 

Quentin grinned, smacking him with it and watching him break the pallet. 

It only took a few mintues to break all the pallets, and a few more to find all the totems and cleanse them- sorry Thrill of the Hunt. It wasn’t personal. 

When heading towards the gate, they were at a slow walk as Quentin chattered about anything he could think of. Currently it was a pizza he had once on a visit to Chicago, which he had a pretty good cheese pull on it. They both paused as a familiar sound hit their ears, peeking around the fence to the back of the preschool. 

So  _that’s_ where the hatch spawned. 

The Wraith guided him to it, nodding once more and stepping back to a safe distance before swinging his weapon. Quentin nodded in return, waving a goodbye before jumping into the hatch. 

The campfire was a ‘fun’ experience when he got back. Meg was rather ticked that Quentin got special treatment when they all got the hook, but the explanation as to why the killer had a change of heart had the enitre campfire roaring in laughter. Either way, Claudette was overjoyed at the gift she was brought as she quickly turned some of its contents on David and his recent hatchet wound. 

David just seemed estatic that the dream walker had a forgiving round, eagerly retelling the story of the time he had played ‘Throw The Hatchet At The David’ atop The Mother’s Dwelling and had been given the hatch for it. Meg just huffed and went for a run to sulk about how ‘killers were never nice to her’.

Well, maybe she shouldn’t teabag so much. 


End file.
